


When You Forget

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And I love taz, And I love the mcelboys, F/M, Gen, Taz is the best, and magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Silly self indulgent taz piece I wrote





	1. Chapter 1

When you forget, you're in a small town. You had gone out to a marketplace to pick up food, you were looking down at a small duck bauble in your hands, a gift for- wait. A gift for… someone. Someone important, but you can't remember who it is or why you're getting them a gift. You should probably get back to… to home. Where was your home? You drop the bauble, and the shop keeper looks at you, annoyed. When she notices tears streaming down your face (wait, why are you crying?) she panics.   
"Are you - are you ok?" She asks, and you shake your head.  
"I can't... I can't remember?" Your voice moulds it into a question. You step away from the booth, then take another step. Then you're walking away. You can't remember anything.

It's a while after… you can't remember. But you've found a home in Phandolin, and while you're not necessarily happy, you're living. You feel like something is missing- something more than what you have already. You're out walking around for your lunch break, when there's some commotion a ways away.   
"Go inside! Or just leave! But get away!" A handsome man with incredible sideburns is running and shooing people away, and you approach him.  
"Hey, uh, what the fuck guy?" You ask, and his gaze whips over to where you're standing.  
"You need to leave." He says, and you raise your eyebrows.  
"I live here. You need to leave." You say, and as you do, your gaze switches to the blast coming towards you.   
"Shit!" You say, and you take a battle stance, hands up as you cast a powerful shield over yourself and the guy standing next to you.  
"Stay close!" You yell, and he immediately takes a step closer to you. The two of you run together to the well that the others in his party jumped down, and the two of you jump down it, surrounded by flame. You cast a quick feather fall on the two of you, and you gently float to the bottom.   
"What… um… what was that?" You asked, looking around at the other people at the bottom of the well. There was an orc woman, lying unconscious, a handsome elf, a dwarf, and the human man from before. The latter takes your hand, and looks deep into your eyes.   
"Thank you for saving my life."   
Then, very suddenly, you're knocked unconscious.   
You wake up maybe minutes later, the guy from earlier crouched down next to you.  
"Uh, sorry about that. And also sorry about your… city. You can come with us if you want." He says, and you sigh, heavily.  
"Sure." 

You're brought to the Bureau of Balance along with the other three, inoculated, and, as opposed to being assigned as a reclaimer, you're assigned to damage control. You ask the director why, and she gives you some bull shit about your strengths. You call her out on her bullshit, and she just sighs, and asks you to please go sort out whatever the hell just happened in Rockport with Tom Bodet. You just sigh, and head out.

It's not the worst job, you muse, sipping on a drink from fantasy Starbucks and showing off a shiny badge. The guard nods at you, and let's you in to talk to the Bodet in question.   
"Can I ask what happened, sir?" You asked, and the Bodet nodded.   
"There were three guys, claiming to be Leeman Kessler. They charmed me and… told me to step in front of a train." You shook your head, pretending to write something in a notebook.   
"We'll find them." You say, and he nods at you, gratefully. 

You finish your drink as you watch the train approach Neverwinter, having teleported to the other city with your spooky magic, and when you start to see people fall off the train, you zap right over.   
"Are you ok?" You ask the boy who fell, and he gives you a thumbs up, then directs it at the train.  
"Whats your name, kiddo?" You ask, and he beams at you.  
"I'm Angus McDonald, boy detective!"  
Magnus, who doesn't get up, is the one you check on next.   
"Mango, buddy, you alive?" You ask, jostling him with your foot. He doesn't respond. You kick him a little harder, then sigh, stopping over and pouring a healing potion down his throat. He wakes up, and you think he's saying something, but you're too busy watching the train go by.   
"Do they have a plan?" You ask, and Angus fills you in. 

You spend the next few months dealing with Angus McDonald. He's gotten close to finding stuff out about 15 times now, and each time, it's your job to clean up after him and figure out which people have been telling him what and fixing things, and it gets to the point where you're ready to either kill him or inoculate him, so you go to the Director.   
"We either gotta kill him, or get him to join us." You say, walking into the Director's chamber, and she startles awake in her chair.  
"Im- I'm not super down with killing anyone, especially not…" she trails off, as if expecting you to fill her in.  
"Ok, so hire him. Will do." You say, then you turn right around and leave the room, ready to send a pod down.  
You ignore the Directors protests as you do, and thirty minute later you're wandering around Neverwinter trying to find the world's best detective.   
Another thirty minutes later, and you're headed back to the ball, pretending not to notice Angus following you. When you finally get back, you spin around before he can say anything, and he jumps, slightly.   
"All right you little shit, you've been a thorn in my side for months now, every day she tells me 'go do damage control, go stop Angus'. Well, not any more. You get a choice, buckaroo. You can either come with me and join our organization or…" and you trail off, looking at the bespectacled boy, and drawing a finger across your throat.

He chooses to come with you, and is, much to Merle's disappointment, hired. 

Flash forward, and the boys are coming back from Refuge. You've been harboring a crush on Magnus Burnsides for months now, and you can't quite figure out why. He's nice enough but he's brash and impulsive and normally you're into people who are less muscled down. The boys had been training harder than they ever had before, and for whatever reason Lucretia had deemed you unnecessary for this mission. Which means that you've been temporarily located to HR, which means that you have been talking to Leon the artificer for three hours now, and he's threatened to either kill the boys or kill himself about three times now, and you're getting tired of it. You tell him to go to the psychiatrist, and then tell him to leave.   
He does. 

You examine your options, and you choose. You're gonna go see if Magnus is available to talk to. 

He is. 

"Magnus Burnsides. You have got to get Taako under control." You say, and he turns and gives you a sheepish smile.  
"Remember when I saved your life? Remember that? I'm calling in a fucking favor. Stop bullying Leon, because guess who's assigned to HR right now, it's me. I just had to listen to him whine about the three of you for hours. Hours!" You say, and Magnus laughs, and you laugh too.   
"Sorry. You know Taako is a wild card- I can't do a thing about it." He said, and he's smiling at you in the way that he does, like he's so much older than you, like he's lost so much more than you, but still so affectionate. You can't remember your past, but you can't help but feel like he's wrong.   
You rest your hand on your hip, and he's looking at you in that way, and you shake your head.  
"You've been training alot recently. You want to visit the Chug 'n Squeeze?" You ask, and he cocks his head to the side slightly.  
"Yeah. I do." 

It's Vignbowl night. The two of you have a good time, and afterward you go ahead and walk him back to his room.  
"I gotta know," he says, and you're about to say something silly, but he keeps talking, "was this a date?" He asks, and you stop in your tracks.   
Was it?  
"I… would you want it to be?" You ask, and he seems to stop to think about it for a moment, then he nods.  
"I mean, I'm damaged goods," he says in a moment of frightening sincerity,"but if you're ok with that…"   
"I'm... I don't remember much about my past Magnus. A basket case and damaged goods seem like they'd make a good team." You say, and he smiles at you in his tired, old way, and you don't realize it, but you're giving him the same expression.   
"Then yeah. It was a date." He says, then he turns the whole thing on it's head and he kisses you square on the lips, and you can't quite place why it's so familiar. 

He doesn't come back from Wonderland. In his place is a mannequin who's head is always turned your way. You don't cry when Taako and Merle tell you that he's gone. You're sad but it's just not who you are. You have information for them. 

"Angus has a theory." You say, and Merle rolls his eyes but Taako listens, so you tell them. The Director is hiding something, and you're intent on finding out what. Luckily, the boys are as well. You ask where the mannequin went and they stumble around the topic, so you drop it. You should go anyways. 

When you drink the water of the second voidfish, you're hit with not only the memories from the century, but also from your past.   
You're old. You remember your childhood in the purple skied world, your home, your first home, you were alive before _people_ were, the child of a god and a human, you are immortal.   
You remember the institute. You remember being assigned as a part of two security heads, your part for protecting the ship, your counterpart's for protecting the people.   
You remember Magnus.   
You remember falling in love with Magnus, you remember kissing, loving, doing _everything_ with him, and you turn on Lucretia with murderous intent, stopped momentarily by her explanation.   
You scream, a power you have always had, but just recently remembered fills you, your eyes pure white and mouth filled with energy, and you're stopped only by the opening of the door. And it's Magnus. And you don't know if you're happy or sad or _furious_. You settle for all three. Behind Taako as he counts down, the power begins to build in you and when Taako recedes, when he backs off, you step forward.  
"You took my life from me. You made me not real anymore, Lucretia, I have been living as half of a person, you abandoned me like a child in a marketplace, you took love from me!" You said, volume of your voice rising, distorting as it passes through the pure raw energy in your mouth, and Lucretia looks away.  
"Look at me." You say, voice back to a deadly quiet level, and she does, squinting at the light emanating from you, "Mine is not a life you can play with, I am older than humanity and the power within me is older than time and I-" you're cut off as someone tackles you, or tries to, and like a magnet you are repelled away from them, and sent flying into the wall, and that's the last thing you can remember as your self preservation kicks in and you enter a catatonic state. 

You wake up when you sense the danger is gone, in time to see Lup, phantasmal and resplendent, yelling at Taako.   
And you see your family. And you see Lucretia and you remember why you are so angry, you remember why.   
And it's hard for you to stay angry, but you still can't forgive Lucretia, so you busy yourself with getting out of the state of raw power that you are in. 

It's after the battle. 

You're in the arms of someone you love. 

And you're happy.


	2. Another one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex in this

The years without him are hard, but they teach you to appreciate the years when he's there.   
You spend time curled up in each other's arms and when you have time alone you use it.   
There's a cycle where the group is separated, and the two of you are given a home in a country filled with green hills and lakes and it's quiet and the two of you make good use of your time. You cook for him, and he cooks for you, and it's nowhere near as good as Taako's cooking but it's domestic and it's a taste of something you'll never get.   
He looks at you with reverence in his eyes, and you've been worshiped before (as the daughter of a god) but nothing is as exhilarating as when he looks at you and you're already looking at him and you laugh and you kiss.   
Sometimes when you kiss it goes farther than that. He'll put his hands on your waist and pull you closer. You'll put your hands on his shoulders and you'll spend a moment just looking in each other's eyes before it's all hands and tongue and teeth and being wrapped up in sheets on the living room floor in front of the lit fireplace. 

The first time you realize you both love each other is after the first time you die. Magnus _rushes in_. It's what he does and it's always hard for you and you always miss him but it's jarring to wake up after you die and realize that you're so, so grateful that you can come back, but the overlying theme to your thoughts is _Magnus_ because you're grateful to come back because you love him. And the thought hits you as you're dying and when you wake up on the Star Blaster, and you don't have time to say anything because Magnus is hugging you and then everyone else is too and you died so early in the year and Magnus is just saying that he missed you over and over again and after you land we see you sitting in your room on the Star Blaster.  
"You ok?"   
You look up to see Magnus Burnsides standing in your doorway.   
"I'm ok. How did it go last time?" You asked, and he walks in, closing the door behind him and sitting next to you.   
"It was really really hard." He said, and you smile at him.  
"Were you all chased down by killer flying lizards?" You ask, only joking a little bit.   
"No. God no. I… it was hard for me. And- I mean all of us! But… I missed you. I really missed you. And, I'm kind of here to talk to you, make sure you're ok and stuff but… I'm also here to say..." He pauses and looks at you for a moment.  
"I love you." You say suddenly, and he starts to bring his hand up but sets it back down again then he repeats the motion a few times before you take his hand and kiss him and he's kissing you back.   
It moves quickly, his hands travel up your back and you help him take your shirt off and then his shirt comes off and before you know it he's lying back on the bed and you're on top of him and he's moving inside of you and he's looking up at you, reverent.   
Being half-god has its benefits- you don't get tired as easily, and you have an unimaginable amount of power that sometimes presents itself in odd ways.   
When you make love to Magnus, and good god the phrase sounds cheesey but it's what you _do_ you _glow_ , and not in the silly fake way, the bounds that separate your physical self and magical power become fuzzy and you literally glow, and that's what you chalk it up to. There's no other explanation as to why he would look at you that way (there is but it scares you because you realize that you feel _the same way_.)

So when you wake up on your last day in the house you have with Magnus you don't get up.   
You stay lying there with him until shakes you and asks you if you're ready to get up.  
You tell him you're not.   
"Magnus, I don't know if I've said it enough or if I've ever said it enough, but... I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't ever want to leave this place with you."  
"Then let's stay. Let's stay here until the Hunger comes. We'll reform on the ship and…" he trails off and you kiss him.   
"That sounds perfect. We can go down fighting… or not. You know."


	3. Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's something cute, not really related to the others in this collection

Your body is a boat, floating along the crests and dips of waves.  
Your body is a boat, sailing through the stars.   
Your body carries music and love and one day, in a world filled with both of those things, you meet with someone special to you. He holds your hand. There's a concert tonight, you sit on the grass outside of the concert hall and listen to it with him. Of course, at first you think it's sad. The melody carries itself from the hall and you lean on him  
He tells you to just wait, wait. You do. You're happy when you're with him, happy enough right now. Months of practice lead to the appreciation of time alone, time with family.   
Your family is strange, brought together with love, with time. Brought together with necessity.   
But still, you love them.   
Especially Magnus Burnsides.   
He's strong, he's handsome, and he's _good_ , his overwhelming _goodness_ makes you feel so lovestruck it hurts, makes you feel so happy it _hurts_. In a good way.   
In the same way it hurts when the music swells, the violin's smooth hum crescendos and it brings tears to your eyes, makes your heart beat faster.   
"There's no way the light won't accept it," you say through awestruck tears, smiling, and Magnus smiles at you.   
He's in love with you, and he wonders how you haven't figured it out yet. He doesn't know how you can't feel his heart beat echo throughout his body, it's loud, the only thing he can hear over the music, over your quiet musings.   
The song gradually comes to a stop, passion never waiving, never failing, and the two of you stay there, sitting, staring at the stars. It's beautiful.   
You turn to him and bring a hand up to his face.   
"Thanks for this, Magnus." You say, and he looks at you with a look you've never seen before.  
He starts to say something, but a flash of white, coming out from the concert hall, engulfing _everything_ , bringing with it the music.   
This time you notice more than the first time, you hear the patterns of the crescendo before it comes, and the two of you simply sit there, awestruck, staring into each other's eyes.   
You move in tandem, Magnus cupping your cheek in his hand as you move forward, and you kiss him.   
And it's as sweet as it is everything that you've been building up to in your years on the Star Blaster and everything else and if your body is a boat, then his is the sea, if your body is a boat then his is the raw materials. Together you are the journey.


End file.
